Honey Whiskey
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Nico sabia que não devia ter ido aquela festa, mas oh bem. Nada como observar Will Solace enquanto esvazia uma garrafa de Jack Daniels.


Assim que Leo voltou dos mortos com Festus e Calypso, os Sete - depois de cada um dar uma surra no Valdez por ter os preocupados - resolveram dar uma festa na cabine 3, com várias garrafas de álcool envolvidas.

Nico insistiu que não queria participar - não gostava muito de beber e não gostava de ver os amigos alterados, mas Jason o convenceu de que seria bom socializar com os campistas, para variar. Com certo custo, Nico disse que iria aparecer.

* * *

 _This party's pretty boring_ _  
_ _I don't think it's for me_ _  
_ _Percy's already crashed out_ _  
_ _He's on the spare settee_

A festa estava um tédio, na opinião de Nico. Percy já estava jogado na cama em coma alcoólico, com Annabeth não muito atrás.

 _This air is getting so thin_ _  
_ _Go down, go down, go down_ _  
_ _The honey whiskey's kickin'_ _  
_ _Go down, go down, go down_

Nico continuava a beber seu uísque em um copo de plástico, sem prestar muita atenção aos seus arredores. Jason e Leo continuavam a beber em meio a piadas, que com uma dose considerável de álcool envolvida, soavam hilárias.

Haviam vários outros campistas na cabine, todos bebendo como se o fim do mundo fosse no dia seguinte - o que, considerando a sorte de semideuses, não estava longe da verdade.

 _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret_ _  
_ _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret_

Levantou-se para buscar mais uísque quando avistou Will Solace, de todas as pessoas, na festa. Nico levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, podia jurar que o filho de Apolo não estava ali mais cedo. Decidindo que não queria conversa - mesmo se fosse com um cara legal como Will Solace, o filho de Hades foi ao amontoado de garrafas capturar um Jack Daniels de uma vez.

 _The black heart angels calling_ _  
_ _With kisses on my mouth_ _  
_ _There's poison in the water_ _  
_ _The words are falling out_

Voltando para as sombras, Nico decidiu que não havia problema nenhum em ver o que Solace estava fazendo ali. Bebeu mais um gole do uísque que desceu queimando pela sua garganta e focou no garoto.

 _This air is getting so thin_ _  
_ _Go down, go down, go down_ _  
_ _The honey whiskey's kickin'_ _  
_ _Go down, go down, go down_

Solace parecia conversar com um dos irmãos que havia passado do tempo horas atrás. Tentando prestar atenção no que diziam, Nico só captou o Solace tentando convencer o irmão a ir para a enfermaria e tentar ficar um pouco mais sóbrio.

Nico escondeu um sorriso zombeteiro com o copo, levando a bebida aos lábios mais uma vez. _Típico_ de Solace, todo preocupado com a integridade física dos outros. Lembrava bem do garoto o mantendo em cativeiro por três dias inteiros para recuperação e seus intermináveis discursos sobre seus poderes do Mundo Inferior e como isso afetava sua saúde.

Bebeu mais de seu uísque, ficando cada vez mais intoxicado e ligando nem um pouco, a festa finalmente com um entretenimento

 _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret_ _  
_ _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_ _  
_ _I might regret._

Solace parecia estar tendo um ataque, com tantos semideuses derrubados pelo álcool, cada um mais louco que o outro. Em algum canto a direita de Nico, ele captou com breve curiosidade Piper marchando até Jason, arrancando os óculos de seu rosto e o beijar com ferocidade do nada.

 _Huh._

Encheu o copo com mais uísque, notando com leve decepção que já estava na metade da garrafa. Oh, bem. Voltou a encarar Solace, que parecia estar vindo em sua direção com um olhar sério e determinado.

 _Huh_ , Will fica extremamente atraente com essa expressão. Como um brinde pela sua nova descoberta, Nico brindou o ar e virou o copo de uma vez, o álcool queimando sua garganta e estômago com tanta violência que seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Will chegou ao lado de Nico, avaliando sua garrafa quase vazia e o copo novamente cheio, já em sua boca. Tomou mais um gole, observando com o canto dos olhos Will apertar os lábios em desagrado. O pobre coitado devia ter achado que ao menos Nico deveria estar sóbrio nessa festa.

Pensando bem, com um estranho raio de clareza em meio a névoa de embriaguez, Nico decidiu que já havia passado do ponto e que em seu estado, ele podia acabar tentando fazer algo que ia se arrepender no dia seguinte. Ele devia ir embora.

Will começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas Nico nem prestou atenção, todo o seu foco nos lábios do filho de Apolo que não paravam de se mexer, absolutamente beijáveis.

Definitivamente ir embora. Ele devia ir embora, estava em águas perigosas.

— Está me ouvindo?

Nico entregou sua garrafa quase vazia para o primeiro semideus - aquela era Clarisse tirando a blusa? - que passou na sua frente. Iria terminar este copo e ir embora de uma vez. Não precisava se intoxicar ainda mais e cometer alguma loucura, como tentar fazer sexo ainda usando roupas no meio da cabine de Poseidon como Katie Gardner e Travis Stoll estavam tentando.

— Nico di Angelo, olhe para mim enquanto falo com você! Precisa que eu te leve até a enfermaria?

 _Ah Will,_ Nico precisava que você o levasse a vários lugares, e a enfermaria não era prioridade em sua lista.

Nico ia levar o copo aos lábios mais uma vez para um último gole e i ** _r embora_** quando Will segurou seu pulso o impedindo.

— Acho que você já teve o suficiente. Minha enfermaria já vai estar lotada com todos esses campistas em coma alcoólico, não quero te adicionar a essa lista.

— Tem razão. — As palavras saíram da boca de Nico sem permissão, emboladas. Ele devia ir embora, urgente.

Ele piscou surpreso e seus olhos azuis eram a coisa mais linda que Nico já tinha posto os olhos.

 _ **Embora, embora, embora**_

 _But if you wanna free your body tonight_ _  
_ _It's our secret_

Will abriu a boca para dizer algo a mais e foi o suficiente para Nico, que nem pensou, a pequena voz ainda sóbria em sua cabeça desistindo de vez de lhe convencer a ir embora.

 _It's our secret_

O menor agarrou a gola da camiseta do acampamento de Will e sem pensar, refletir, ou tomar nota dos olhos de Will se arregalando chocados, Nico o beijou, bem nos lábios.

 _I think I better go before I try something I might regret_

Tropeçando, ele tentou chegar mais perto ficando na ponta dos pés. Deslizou as mãos da camiseta do filho de Apolo para seus cachos loiros e puxou de leve, fazendo Will abrir a boca e Nico prontamente pedir permissão com a língua para aprofundar o beijo. A resposta do loiro foi ele próprio agarrar a cintura de Nico e o puxar para ficar ainda mais perto.

Era um beijo molhado e sem coordenação alguma, mas nenhuma das partes parecia incomodada com isso, pelo contrário.

Will deixou-se ser empurrado contra a parede, onde Nico parecia estar tentando passar as mãos ávidas em todo o corpo do parceiro de uma vez. O copo de plástico há muito esquecido no chão, derramando seu conteúdo pelo piso da cabine, não que qualquer um dos dois em questão dessem a mínima, ambos completamente envolvidos um com o outro.

Nico se afastou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego e olhou para Will, que parecia estar com os olhos tão embaçados quanto os de Nico pelo desejo.

O garoto lambeu os lábios, saboreando mais uma vez o gosto do filho de Apolo antes de revirar os olhos e desmaiar.

 _I might regret_

Ele devia ter ido embora de uma vez.


End file.
